iSeventeen and pregnant
by SparklieeFairy
Summary: After one drunken night there lives change forever and they have to go through unwanted diapers, no sleep, and worst of all a baby at Seventeen... SEDDIE
1. Chapter 1 - iNausea

**iSeventeen and pregnant **

**Sam's POV **

**Discaimer: I don't own iCarly, of I did there would be SEDDIE in every episode, it would carry on with Sam/Freddies kids, and Carly/Brads kids, and I would be in it. **

I wake up suddenly from a sharp pain in my stomach and the overwhelming urge to be sick. I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom, I stand in the doorway confused before I remember I'm at Freddie's, since his mum left to work in a hospital in new York I had been sleeping at his almost every night.

I'm surprised his mum let him here, but as long as he called her every day, kept up his nubby grades, and Spencer checked on him in the morning and afternoon it was fine.

I'm awakened from my thoughts by my stomach heaving, I rush over to the toilet my knees collapsing on the cold stone bathroom floor, and the contents of my stomach empties.

I stagger upwards, my mind fills like its spinning on the spot, my legs give way and I fall onto what was meant to be the floor yet it's soft and helping me up? My eyes flicker and I see Freddie helping me up.

"Sam, you need to see a doctor, you've been like this for about two weeks." He says picking me up and padding across the floor back to bed.

"You know how I feel about hospitals!' I mumble wriggling about.

"Tomorrow morning I'm taking you to the hospitals, no debates Sam." Freddie says taking control, he puts me down gently, and sits next to me on the bed, I fall against his muscular arms, he strokes my hair twisting it around his finger until we both fall asleep.

~ The next day ~

"Sam." I hear Freddie says shaking me. I pretend I can't hear me and moan and roll over facing the window.

"Sam! Wake the hell up!" He screams, I ignore him still and attempt to go back to sleep.

I hear him stomp away towards the kitchen, I smile under the duvet and fall back asleep.

Freddie's POV

After trying and failing to wake up Sam, I suddenly have a great idea, I walk over to the kitchen wearing only my boxers and fill a random bucket with water and run back to my bedroom. I peel the duvet off from the sleeping Sam and count to three under my breath before chucking the contents over her. She sits up almost immediately and screams an ear piercing scream.

She jumps out of bed and runs towards me, I swear under my breath and quickly turn around and run out of the bedroom. I laugh at Sam's 'I heart Vegas panties' and she runs even faster than before.

She runs under the coffee table and over the kitchen island, she runs over and I back up against the wall behind the sofa, she steps back as if to admit defeat I let out a sigh, but all of a sudden like a furious ball she runs towards me jumping over the sofa and knocking me down to the floor.

We lie in a heap panting and laughing, she kisses me, and tells me never to do that again. I laugh and say that I'm not promising anything. She snarls and narrows her eyes. I look up at her, she's lying on my bare stomach, her golden hair tickling my neck. She looks straight down at me, and neither of us talk, but slowly we edge closer, well even more closer than before anyway. Our lips crush together and we kiss. I hear a fake cough and splutter, I looks sideways towards the door and realiser to my horror Spencer's standing in the doorway, looking at us both his eyebrows raised.

**A/N please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2 - iDont like hospitals!

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews :) Also have you noticed how awful Carly's style is :S I know she's fake but still, I love Sam, so who's your favorite character Sam, Carly, Freddie, Spencer, Nora, Gibby, Ms Benson, T-Bo, or Brad? **

**Chapter Two**

**Freddie's POV **

Spencer clears his throat to gain our attention. I look down at Sam; she's holding her breath and not daring to look at Spencer. I shakily stand up, and pull Sam onto her feet.

"Go get changed, and then we'll talk." He says almost whispering, Sam walks off to my bedroom and Spencer sits on the coach.

"I'm sorry." I say looking down at my hands.

"Freddie I don't want to talk to you about that, I wanted to talk to you because you need to tell Carly your with Sam, she called me from Italy, she's coming in 3 months and she's really excited to see you both epically you, she thinks your with her." Spencer said.

"I'll tell her, but I need to take Sam to the hospital she's been really ill! I'm Sorry Spence, I promise I'll tell her." Freddie said apologetically.

"Okay, text me about Sam, and tell Carly before she comes back here." Spencer says before leaving.

**At the hospital Sam's POV **

"Sam, please just get out of the car!" Freddie pleaded. Sam stared forward her arms crossed. As soon as Freddie had jumped out of the car, she had locked the doors, leaving Freddie pleading for Sam to be reasonable.

"No. I'm not getting out." Sam huffed.

"Sam, your not very well and your exhausted all the time, we won't be here for long, just please come out, I'll hold your hand." Freddie pleaded sliding down the car into a ball by the front tire. Many people stopping to look at him oddly.

"Fine, but I'm not staying over night, AND you owe me." Sam said unlocking the doors and climbing out.

"I'll get you some Canadian bacon on the weekend?" Freddie said smiling, and taking Sam's hand in his.

**Nobody's POV**

"Why did you book a morning appointment?" Sam said grumpily. She crossed her hands over her chest and sulked.

"It was the only emergency appointment available." Freddie said, checking in. He took Sam's hand and dragged her to the plastic white chairs.

"Maria Johnson and Oliver Johnson please." A lady says coming into the waiting area. Oliver runs to his wife helping her up, she's obviously heavily pregnant and she wobbles over to the Doctors room.

"When will it be our turn?" Sam whines like an impatient 3 years old.

"Sam we've been her for two minutes." Freddie says looking up from his pear phone.

"So?" Sam says raising her eyebrows.

"Just wait." Freddie says looking back at his pear pod.

Sam moaned, but sat back down in her chair obediently. Only ten minutes later they were called into the doctors office.

"Come on Sam." Freddie encouraged, taking Sam's hand and leading her into his office.

They took a seat in the two seats, in front of his desk; the doctor shut the door, and came forwards, leaning against the desk.

"Hi Mrs Puckett, what seems to be the problem?" She asked stacking piles of papers into her drawers, before taking a seat.

"Well, I've been throwing up every day for like two weeks, and I felt of my food, tired, and nauseous." Sam says, wriggling in her chair.

"Okay." She says smiling to herself, she glides across the room on her wheelie chair, and stops at the drawers; she pulls out a clear plastic container, and hands it to Sam.

Sam obviously looks confused, but Ms Brown is quick to interrupt and explain.

"Can you urinate inside the cup for me, please, I need to analyse it." She says leaning backwards in her chair.

"But why would you need to unless…" Freddie says trailing of. His eyes widening, and his breathing rate increasing, his palms becoming sweaty in an instant.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Sam asks confused.

"Samantha, you could be pregnant." The doctor says filling in the gaps.

**A/N DUN! DUN! DUN! Well not really, because it already said she was pregnant in the summary but DUN! DUN! DUN! For Sam and Freddie! Lets feel there worry by reviewing :D **

Emilly-star-92 ** Thank you, hope you liked this new chapter! *Hands Cupcake***

DCLWLOKPR44424 **~ Aw thanks! *hands cupcake***

Iam-seddiewarrior **~ Your review made my day, that was so sweet! Thank you! *hands cupcake***

Friends4ever55 **~ Thank you! *hands cupcake***

Saphirabrightscale **~ I know (; *hands cupcake***


	3. Chapter 3 -iThink it feels like Jelly!

**A/N Thanks for the reviews :) So school started today, and the whole routine of waking at quarter to seven begins - great :/ **

"Congratulations, your expecting a baby." The nurse said smiling.

"Oh my god..." Sam said in a daze.

"How far along is she?" Freddie asked.

"I'll be able to tell once I've done the scan, I can also determine the gender for you, and your expecting date." The nurse said prepping the equipment. "Now Sam, can you change into this gown, please." She said handing over a neatly folded gown.

Sam looked around wondering if she just change here, in front of the nurse. "You can change behind the screen Ms Puckett." She said giving a comforting smile. Sam hurried behind the screen, and quickly changed. Coming back out with a pile of messy clothes, which she handed to Freddie.

"Climb up onto the bed Sweetie." She said gesturing to the hospital bed in the far left corner. Sam was quick to get up and lie down.

"Okay just try and sit and do nothing." She said bringing the equipment over surrounding Sam's bed.

"I like sitting and doing nothing." Sam nodded, making the nurse laugh.

Freddie took Sam's hand in his, and gently gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"It will be quite warm, just try and stay still." The nurse says squeezing the blue gel across Sam's stomach.

"It fills like jelly!" Sam chuckled to herself, making the nurse and Freddie laugh.

"Okay, and there's your baby on the screen now." She smiled, referring to the image flickering on the small screen.

"So Sam, my our three months, and three weeks along, your due date is February 3rd." She said scribbling down in her notebook.

"How come my belly isn't big if I'm that far along?" Sam questioned looking down at her practically flat stomach.

"Everyone's different, sometimes the baby's in a different position that won't make the belly bigger until later." She explained.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?" Freddie asked.

"Yes I can, would you like to know today?" The nurse asked wiping the rod.

"Yeah!" Sam said wriggling on the bed.

"Your expecting a..."

**To **Friends4ever55** ~ Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter :) *hands cookie* **

**To **DCLWLOKPR44424** ~ I like that expression! Your welcome! *hands cookie* **

**To **Emilly-star-92** ~ Thank you, that's so sweet! Made my boring school day day! ;) *hands cookie* **

**To **NoH8-make-a-rainbow** ~ Thank you! *hands cookie* **

**To **Iam-seddiewarrior** ~ Thanks, that's sweet! *hands cookie* **

**To **Nialler-Muncher** ~ Thanks! *hands cookie***


	4. Chapter 4 - iManipulation

**Chapter four**

**Three months, and three weeks pregnant. **

* * *

"Your expecting a..."

"A three legged monster!" Freddie said suddenly, his eyes bulging, and his hand that was pointing to the screen was shaking.

"What!?" Sam snapped, annoyed Freddie had interrupted.

"Look the baby, it has three legs." Freddie said nodding towards the screen.

"Oh don't worry, that's just the screen focusing and flickering, it happens all the time." The nurse said much to Freddie's relief.

Sam laughed, whilst Freddie sunk back to his chair relived.

"So what sex is our baby!" Sam said excitedly, gripping Freddie's hand.

The nurse laughed, and reapplied the stick, she rubbed it against the gel, and the picture reappeared, the nurse looked for a second, and turned to face the young couple, "your expecting a baby girl." She said smiling, she congratulated them both, and left for a clean towel for Sam, leaving the couple to themselves.

Freddie bent down and kissed Sam's head.

"I secretly wanted a girl." Freddie said grinning, still gripping Sam's hand.

"So did I." Sam whispered.

The nurse re-entered and wiped the warm gel from Sam's stomach.

"We need to get this stuff for home, it feels like jelly, it's amazing!" Sam said pulling her top down, and standing up from the hospital bed with Freddie's help.

"Your free to go Sweetie, your next appointment is in a month and a half, on October 18th, I look forward to seeing you then, god bless you both." She said showing them the way out.

They left hand in hand from the hospital, Freddie opened the door for Sam, and helped her inside the car. He shut the door carefully, and he to climbed inside the car.

"You know Fredward I'm pregnant not disabled, and I'm only three months and three weeks pregnant." Sam said chewing on her nail.

"I know, but my job is too look after you, and our baby." Freddie said starting the engine.

"Then get mama her bacon." She said patting her belly, making Freddie chuckle to himself.

"I told you, I'll get you some on the weekend." Freddie said pausing at the lights.

"Why, there's no school so what's the difference!" Sam whined.

"Because Sam, I need to get a job, so we can buy the stuff for a baby, and hopefully save for a house!" Freddie said pushing down upon the break.

"Fine." Sam said sulking.

The rest of the drive went by quickly and quietly, Freddie pulled up outside bushwell plaza. Freddie jumped out, and ran round the back of the car, and opened the door for Sam, she rolled her eyes, but didn't refuse his help. He locked the car, and they made there way up to Freddie's apartment.

Sam went straight to the kitchen, and opened the fridge, she pulled out a jar of pickles, and settled on the coach.

"Hey Fredo." Sam said beckoning for her boyfriend to come over.

"Yes...?" Freddie said worried, he made his way to the coach even so, and sat beside his girlfriend.

"I was thinking, we won't be able to survive on your money alone, so I think I can work for a bit, I was thinking a cupcake business, and maybe look after kids, because then we can get practise with kids, and we really need the money, and -" Sam started but was cut short,.

"No, Sam. We'll be fine, but I'm not having you work." Freddie said standing from the coach, and walking back to the kitchen.

"Freddie we need the money, I don't want my kid, wearing the same clothes for days, and I can work for at least two more months, I promise I'll stop before seven months." Sam says, watching as Freddie carried on with the washing up.

"I know Sam, but I don't know, I just, I don't know!" Freddie said laughing slightly, as he sighed, at sat back down.

"You like the idea of you being the provider." Sam said raising her eyebrows.

Freddie laughed, "yeah," he said smiling, "but promise you'll stop by seven months." Freddie said, now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Promise." Sam said, sealing the deal with a kiss, Freddie happily returning the favour.

"Now, let's watch girly cow." Sam said pulling back, leaving Freddie happily stunned, she settled down on the coach. Manipulation really was the best way...

* * *

**A/N I hope you enjoyed that! :) I have a poll for the baby girls name on my profile :D Hope you are happy it's a girl... **

**To **Emilly-star-92** ~ I know I am ;) Your very welcome, and I hope you enjoyed this :D *hands flapjack* **

**To **Friends4ever55** ~ I feel so mean! Glad you liked it, I hope you like this one! *hands flapjack* **

**To **DCLWLOKPR44424** ~ Hooray for SEDDIE! Hope you liked :) *hands flapjack* **

** To **HannieDani13** ~ here it is, hope you like, and it is :D Make sure you vote! *hands flapjack* **

** Like it enough to scream 'sparklieeFairy!?' like it enough to track me down and thank me? Like me enough to have a tattoo saying 'I LOVE Sparklieefairy!' Like it enough to try a standing backflip? Like it enough, to review? Please review! Thank you! **


	5. Chapter 5 - iStart a buisness

**Chapter Five **

**Four months and a week pregnant**

* * *

Freddie moaned slightly and rolled sideways, his arm feeling around for Sam. He rubbed his eyes, and opened them slowly, the bright light streaming in. He jumped out of bed in search of Sam - and breakfast.

He walked downstairs, his eyes adjusting to the sun streaming into the kitchen. He plodded barefoot past the front room, a sweet smell wafted up his nose. He followed the smell into the kitchen.

"Sam?" Freddie asked, eyeing Sam, pulling a tray from the oven.

"Hey babe." She replied, turning around and placing the tray of homemade fresh cupcake on top of three other full trays.

"What are you doing?" Freddie asked, taking a warm fresh cupcake from the tray.

"Freddie!" Sam suddenly shrieked, slapping his arm.

"What?" Freddie said through a mouthful of sponge.

"I'm making loads of cupcakes, so I can ice them tomorrow then on Thursday, I can sell them at the stalls, in the Seattle market." Sam said washing up.

"Sam, I'm not to sure, I mean I know I said yesterday it was fine, but your pregnant, I dont think its safe." Freddie said tossing the wrapper on the floor.

"Freddie you slob!" Sam huffed scoping the wrapper up.

"Freddie, we need the money, I already told you I'll stop when I'm heavily pregnant, you can't even see my bump yet." Sam said looking down at her almost flat stomach.

"I'm driving you there, and picking you up." Freddie said sternly.

"Fine." Sam said beating the batter.

Freddie reached forwards to take anther warm cupcake.

"Freddie." Sam said through gritted teeth, she glared at Freddie, until he silently put it down and shuffled to the chair.

"Can I do anything?" Freddie asked, watching as Sam beat the batter with such furiousity and speed.

"So you can put the trays with all of them in e fridge please." Sam said pointing towards the stack of trays.

Freddie jumped down, and took the four trays pulled high, over to the fridge.

He stood shocked. "Sam, why is the fridge filled with cupcakes?" He asked.

"Because I only have two days, and I need to sell a lot to make money!" Sam said not bothering to look up.

"Where's the food? And didn't the ingredients cost loads!" Freddie said, placing the trays in the limited available space left.

"Yeah, but I worked out the prices, and so I get a good profit, and the foods in the cupboards Freddie." Sam said aggravated.

Freddie realised he was infuriating his girlfriend, he expected walked towards the front room.

"Freddie, the door!" Sam shouted from the kitchen, indicating the doorbell ringing.

"But I'm halfway through..." Freddie started but was quickly interrupted.

"Freddie!" Sam shouted angrily.

"Okay, sorry!" Freddie said jumping from his seat, and walking to the door.

"Women and hormones." He muttered under his breath, and opening the door.

"Hey Fredward!" Sam said ruffling his hair.

"Oh hey spence!" Freddie said guiding him into the kitchen.

"Hey spencer!" Sam said cheerfully.

"Hey Sam, how are you feeling? Freddie said you've been feeling ill." Spencer said eyeing the cupcakes hungrily.

Sam looked at Freddie smiling, she walked over to Freddie, who placed a arm over her shoulder.

"I'm, I mean we, are having a baby!" Sam said grinning. Spencer's mouth dropped.

"Congratulations!" Spencer said clapping.

"Wait theres something else..." Sam said grinning further.

"Your not having twins are you?!" Spencer said worried.

"God no, anyway we've decided we want you to be the godparent of our little girl!" Freddie said laughing.

"Thanks guys!" Spencer said hugging the pair, they broke apart at the loud ring from Spencer's pocket, he pulled out his phone, and checked the caller ID.

"It's Carly, I gotta go! Congrats guys, I'l come round tonight for a proper celebration! But I gotta take this, I'm sorry!" Spencer rushed, and with that he left the apartment abruptly.

Sam shrugged, and walked to the bedroom to get changed.

* * *

Sam carried the boxes over to her stall, Freddie behind her.

"That's the last of them!" Freddie said, placing the final box on the floor.

"Thanks baby." Sam said kissing his cheek.

"You better go, you don't want to be late on your first day, and I need to set up, to be ready for opening." Sam said folding Freddie's collar down.

"Okay, I love you. I'll pick you up at four, that alright?" Freddie asked.

"Yep. Love you." Freddie said, he kissed Sam, waved, and left the market.

Sam started to unload the cupcakes from the boxes. She put them in colour order, and the remaining boxes with spares underneath the table, so she could reload the trays as they went.

She still had five minutes until the market properly opened so she decorated the stall with ribbons and a poster displaying 'Sprinkle-licious cupcake business.'

She displayed a price list, of the canopy covering her stall. She stood back admiring her stall.

"Hi!" Said a cheerful voice behind her, making Sam jump slightly. She spun around.

"Hi, I'm Charlie, I love your stall!" Said the girl. She had brown curly hair to her ribs, her face was an array of freckles, making her striking green eyes stand out. She was quite skinny and slightly smaller than Sam. She was very pretty, and had a distinctive face. She wore denim shorts, and a scrappy top, embodied with lace, over the top she had a plaid shirt, alternating red, blue, and green. The top blew out in the Seattle wind. She grinned, showing a set of white gleaming teeth.

"Hi.. I'm Sam." Sam said.

"Cool, my boss Natalie, well your boss too, she said there would be a new stall, next to me!" Se said excitedly, and giggly. "Anyway, my stalls right there," she said pointing to the stall next to Sam's, "I sell biscuits, shortbreads, flapjacks, and cookiees!" She said.

"They look amazing." Sam said eyeing the perfectly decorated and packaged confection airy.

"Thanks!" She said. "Anyway, the doors have opened, and time is money, so I take my lunch at 1, would you like to join?" She asked.

"Okay, cool. Thanks." Sam said smiling, she watched as Charlie walked back to her stall metres away.

By twelve o,clock the market was pretty full, Sam had sold two trays of Strawberry frosted cupcakes, one trays of the chocolate chip, all trays of red velvet cupcakes, and the blue raspberry flavoured cupcakes and completely gone. She had made almost $230!

"Ready?" Charlie asked grinning.

"Sure!" Sam says, she burrowed into her bag, and pulled put a turkey sandwich, and some lays crisps.

Charlie grapped a stray chair, and pulled it close.

"So how long have you been working here?" Sam asked, biting into her sandwich.

"Two years, on and off, whenever me and my boyfriend are struggling, I come here to make extra money." Charlie replied, "so how come your working here?"

"Well, same as you, we need the money, because me and my boyfriend are.. Well.. I'm pregnant." Sam said smiling slightly.

"Wow, congratulations! If you don't mind me asking how old are you!?"

"Seventeen, what about you?"

"I'm nineteen, how long are you?" Charlie asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Four months, and a week." Sam said patting her stomach.

"Really you don't look pregnant at all! When I was pregnant I was like a whale at two months, that's the only reason I found out I was pregnant!" Charlie laughed.

"Your a mum!" Sam said shocked.

"Yeah, I have twin boys, Cole and Blake. There right monkeys!" Charlie said laughing more, "here's a picture," she said taking a picture from her pocket and handing it over to Sam.

"There so cute!" Sam cooed.

"Thanks!" Charlie grinned. "So do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" Charlie asked, finishing her flapjack.

"Yeah, it's a girl!" Sam grinned.

"Excuse me, can I place an order or are you busy?" A women interrupted, she stood a hand on her hip.

"Yes, sorry ill just get my notepad out." Sam said in a hurry, she pulled a notebook and pencil from her bag.

"Can I have your name, address, and phone number please." Sam asked trying to be polite, although she wanted to butter sock her for talking down to her, but she needed the money, she didn't want her baby to suffer because of her quick fiery temper.

"Why do you need my address and number, are you gonna burgle me!?" The women said alarmed.

"No, it's so I can contact you, and I can then deliver the order if you want me to." Sam said biting her lip.

The women didn't look impressed but answered anyway, "Mrs Wedlock, 29A Coombe drive." She said, taking the notepad from Sam, and scribbling down a number.

"And what would you like?" Sam asked taking back the notebook.

"My granddaughter is turning four, and loves sesame street, epically the cookie monster, so I was wondering if you can do cupcakes, with blue icing like the fur, and then decorate it by adding eyes." She said.

"Okay, I can do that, how many would you want?"

"200." The lady replied, making Sam choke on her crisps.

"Ill pay $500.." The lady said.

"Okay, and when would you want them by?" Sam asked.

"Two weeks."

"Okay then, I'll deliver them Friday morning." Sam said.

"You better." The lady said before walking off.

"She was rude." Charlie said chewing her finger nails.

"Tell me about it." Sam said wondering how she had held her patience.

* * *

Sam fell onto the couch, she was tired, and her breasts were swollen and sore. Not to mention she had felt nauseous since after lunch. She wondered why it was called morning sickness, when she had had it all day.

"So how much did you make?" Freddie asked, bringing Sam a bacon sandwich she had requested for.

"About $300! And this women is requesting these customised cupcakes but she wants 200 of them, in two weeks, but she's paying $500!" Sam said biting into her sandwich.

"Wow, I worked longer, and only made like $140!" Freddie said sighing.

"Yeah but, with your work you can get promotions, and stuff, anyway the markets only on twice a week, so I can get like $500 dollars a week, wheres she work five days a week!" Sam said through mouthfuls.

Sam set the plate on the side, and snuggled up onto Freddie she curled up her legs, and laid her head on Freddie's shoulder.

* * *

**A/N Sorry, I haven't updated in ages, school stuff, and assesments galore! (Seriously I get 17 pieces of homework a week) I will try and update at least once a week, I am going to try to update every Thursday or Sunday! Also Thank you to everyone that reviewed, they were all so sweet! Also, please check out the poll for the baby's name :D Keep on reviewing, you guys are great! **

**To** ** ~ I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reviewing! *hands shortbread* **

**To **VictoriousGirl02** ~ Thats so sweet thank you! *hands shortbread***

**To **DCLWLOKPR44424** ~ Yeah a girl! Enjoy the shortbread! *hands shortbread***

**To **Nialler-Muncher** ~ Have done ;) *hands shortbread***

**To **Seddieforlife** ~ Thank you! And you can have one if you review the previous chapters ;) *hands shortbread***

**To **molly74736** ~ Thanks! *hands shortbread***

**To **vericona2shoes** ~ Thanks! *hands shortbread***

**Like it enough to send me millions of pounds? like it enough to send me a pony in the post? like it enough to name a sandwich after me? like it enough to run down the street naked? Like it enough to review? Please review, thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6 - iGo baby shopping

**Five months pregnant**

* * *

"Here we are!" Charlie grinned, pulling into 'BabiesRUS' car park.

Sam climbed out of the car, using one hand to steady herself. She threw her bag over her shoulder, and shut the car door.

Within three weeks, Charlie and Sam had become really close friends, and so today they were going to BabiesRUS!

"So do you have a budget?" Charlie asked practically skipping into the large shop.

"Erm, about three fifty." Sam said laughing at Charlie's eagerness.

"Three dollars, fifty! Sam trust me that won't get you anywhere, when me and Luke were going baby shopping we were on a tight budget and just managed to spend under $1500!" Charlie said taking a trolley and expertly guiding it to the clothing section.

"$3500!" Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Woops!" Charlie said giggling. "So, have you got anything yet?" Charlie asked looking through the toddler clothes for her twin boys.

"Nope." Sam said, leaning against the trolley.

"Okay, right so first you need clothes to take them home from the hospital." Charlie said.

"Okay." Sam said, bending down to look through the baby grows.

"Hey what about this." Sam said laughing, she held up a baby grow saying 'Hey, old lady, my mumma don't want your advice.'

"Sam! You can't get that!" Charlie said, giggling all the same.

"Okay this is cute!" Charlie said, passing Sam a blue baby grow covered in bugs, with bubble writing printing out 'mummy's love bug!'

"Too cute." Sam said giving it a quick glance.

"Too cute!? How can anything be too cute!" Charlie said shocked.

"Easily!" Sam said flicking through the rest of the baby grows. Charlie laughed and carried on sifting through the piles.

After half an hour, they decided on five baby grows, one was white with multicoloured hand prints on them, the second was pink, white, and dark pink leopard print, the third was red and white striped, one baby grow was white and furry, the hood even had ears attached! The fifth was pink with white spots.

Next they picked up a pack of brightly coloured of pacifiers, a pack of three bibs, each with a different slogan, one with 'if you can read this, then you need to carry on feeding me!' the second with 'this is not a bib, it's my cape, but mum put it on backwards, the last 'Why you looking at me, the smells coming from daddy...' They also got a packet of socks, which had cute frills on the sides. Sam also picket out a few pairs of various shoes.

"Oh my god! Sammy! Look! Converse! You have to get them!" Charlie said jumping up and down by the shoe rack.

"Okay, there cute!" Sam said, picking up a blue pair of 0-4 months converse, she placed them in the basket, and carrie don pushing it down the aisle,"my names SAM, Charlie." Sam said dragging Charlie past the shoes isle.

They carefully picked out some multipacks of tops, leggings, jumpers, and skirts.

"Sam, look! This is so you!" Charlie said passing Sam, a denim dress, with a pink fairy net tutu.

"In the trolley!" Sam said laughing.

Finally, they got a pack of PJ'S, one yellow baby grow with brightly coloured spots in a fleece material, the second a pink baby grow with the decoration of piglet, with a hood and ears. The third a white top and white pyjama bottoms covered in pink, blue, red, and green spots. Sam's favourite item was a polar bear dressing gown, it was white, and the hood had the face of a polar bear on it.

They took all the clothes to the cashier and paid for them it came to, $434 and 29 cents.

"Woah." Charlie said taking the bags and putting them in the end of the basket.

"Yeah." Sam said handing over one hundred dollar bills. (A/N don't know if they have them but... Yeah.)

"Why didn't we just wait and pay for everything at the end, we haven't finished yet." Sam said takin the remaining bags.

"Because in this store, they make you pay for it separately for some reason." Charlie said guiding Sam to the back of the store, containing baby health and feeding supplies.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

From that section we spent $283, we ended up saving a lot because I decided to breast feed. We bought sterilisers, sippee cups, teats, electric bottle workers, breastfeeding pump, nipple shields, baby spoons, forks and knifes, plates, bowls, etc. We paid and went to the furniture and bathing section.

We chose a changing table, that was white, it had a built in storage section underneath, with drawers that pulled out, so you could keep diapers, powder, etc.

We also got a white crib, that you could gently rock, a car seat which can also be carried from the handle. A high chair, a stroller, a clothes cabinet, a playpen, baby monitor, safety gates x2.

We then selected a baby bath, that was sky blue, various bath toys, brush and combs, hair slides and bows, baby oils and lotions, and baby wipes and powders. They also choose another light blue fluffy dressing gown, and some towels. One blue matching the dressing gown, a yellow one with a hood with the face of a duck, and other various coloured towels.

The furniture came to $743 seeing as we got a high tech stroller, the bathing equipment came to $189.

The final part was just toys, from which we purchased a rattle, bears, interactive books, a striped diaper bag, and other various accessories. One of the best bits was the bouncer, walker and the ladybug roller. The bouncer you would set up in a doorway and strap them in, it would bounce them up and down, the walker they could hold onto when they were older and help to start them walking. The roller, was a ladybug shaped seat that has wheels, and could roll on the floor. Those three items alone came to $1019, and the rest of the bits came to $346

We paid and loaded up the car, the furniture and some of the larger toys were going to be delivered next weekend, so we only had the bags. The diapers, formulae, etc we would be getting closer to the time.

I sighed and fell onto the passenger seat. Charlie walked around, and sat in the drivers seat carrying three squishy parcels, wrapped in tissue paper.

"I got you some presents!" Charlie said excitedly. She passed them over, and I grinned.

I tore open the first present, it was a top saying 'diaper loading' with a bar, that was half coloured in, then an arrow saying '75% done.' I laughed, and opened the next parcel.

The second one was a pink baby grow saying 'if you think I'm cute check out my mummy!' I laughed even more, and set the two items on my lap.

I took the final item which was slightly bigger, I opened it, and pulled it out. It was a white top, with two hands over the stomach area, it read 'Hey! Hands of my bump!' it was for me. I laughed some more, and hugged Charlie. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome!" She smiled, before starting the car up.

* * *

I sat in my seat, looking out the window. I hadn't had a best friend other an Carly. Since she had moved to Italy it was only me and Freddie. I have to admit it got lonely a lot. Gibby never came round more, he was obviously heart broken from Carly's departure, as with all of us.

Charlie was the bundle of fine, that livened me up. Yet, I felt I was replacing my best friend. These where all things I should be doing with Carly, and she was in Italy, and she didn't even know me and Freddie were together, let alone that I was pregnant.

"Sam were here." Charlie said gently shaking me.

"Oh sorry!" I said jumping a bit.

"It's alright, you were day dreaming." Charlie said grinning.

She jumped out of the car, and helped me up, we each took a few bags, and took them up in the elevator. I opened the door to the apartment, and put them in the hallway.

"Will you be alright?" Charlie asked warily, noticing Freddie's absence.

"Yeah course, Freddie's at work." I said smiling, I hugged her, and she waved as she walked back towards the elevator.

* * *

Sam lay with her head in Freddie's chest, she yawned.

"So you bought a lot today, get everything you need?" Freddie asked, stroking Sam's hair.

"Yeah, it was great fun with Charlie too, though she loves all the girls, cute stuff like Carly." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"That's good." Freddie said, his eyes drooping.

Sam knew Freddie ways tired, and he would be up again at 7, so she took her hint and snuggled down.

* * *

"Freddie?" Sam whispered.

No response.

"Freddie?" Sam said louder.

No response.

She shook Freddie's body, so he jolted upright!

"Is the baby coming!?" He said suddenly, he jumped out of bed, and pulled the suitcase already packed for the hospital from under the bed.

"No." Sam said, clearly amused.

"Oh." Freddie said, placing it back under the bed.

"I'm hungry." Sam said, rubbing her sore belly.

"Oh, I'll go get you some crisps." He said, his eyelids practically shut.

"No, I want Canadian bacon." Sam said crossing her arms.

"Sam its three thirty in the morning, where do you want me to go get them them from." Freddie said grumpily.

"Canada." Sam said simply.

* * *

**... To be continued :)**

** Sorry for the late update, I wrote it yesterday, (Friday) but I had terrible stomach cramps in the afternoon, and wasn't up to uploading, very sorry :(**

**Thanks to...**

**To **Seddiefan99** ~ Thank you, I hope you liked this! *hands lollypop***

**To **Warriors Fan1342 **~ Thanks! *hands lollypop***

**To **Friends4ever55**~ Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! ;) *hands lollypop***

**To **guest**~ Thanks! *hands lollypop***

**To **Nialler Muncher** ~ Thank you, glad you liked (: *hands lollypop***


	7. Chapter 7 - ihave cravings

**Five months Pregnant**

* * *

Sam lay with her head in Freddie's chest, she yawned.

"So you bought a lot today, get everything you need?" Freddie asked, stroking Sam's hair.

"Yeah, it was great fun with Charlie too, though she loves all the girls, cute stuff like Carly." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"That's good." Freddie said, his eyes drooping.

Sam knew Freddie ways tired, and he would be up again at 7, so she took her hint and snuggled down.

* * *

"Freddie?" Sam whispered.

No response.

"Freddie?" Sam said louder.

No response.

She shook Freddie's body, so he jolted upright!

"Is the baby coming!?" He said suddenly, he jumped out of bed, and pulled the suitcase already packed for the hospital from under the bed.

"No." Sam said, clearly amused.

"Oh." Freddie said, placing it back under the bed.

"I'm hungry." Sam said, rubbing her sore belly.

"Oh, I'll go get you some crisps." He said, his eyelids practically shut.

"No, I want Canadian bacon." Sam said crossing her arms.

"Sam it's three thirty in the morning, where do you want me to go get them from." Freddie said grumpily.

"Canada." Sam said simply.

"Are you kidding?" Freddie asked raising an eyebrow, and secretly praying she was joking.

"Does a pregnant women ever joke about Canadian bacon. Does SAM EVER JOKE ABOUT CANADIAN BACON!"? She shouted, "please" she added for good measure.

"Fine." He huffed throwing his feet out of the warm bed; he grabbed his keys, and padded downstairs.

* * *

Sam dialled Freddie's number, after four rings he answered.

"Hello?" He yawned.

"Hey Fredward, I decided I don't want Canadian bacon, I want a Wendy's burger." She said.

"What! I'm outside! I just drove good knows what at bloody four in the morning, and now you want Wendy's!" He shouted grumpily.

"Yeah?" Sam said.

"No. Tuff just have your Canadian bacon." He replied.

"Do not tell a pregnant women no Freddie." She said

"Fine. If I die from tiredness and driving, it's your fault that you'll have to raise a baby single handily.

"Just get me a double chicken, and bacon burger, large fries, and a chocolate milkshake." She said before ending the call.

* * *

Freddie, restarted the car, and drove to Wendy's it was only a ten minute drive, the drive to Canada had been an hour and half long, and that was just one way, then Sam recalled him, when he was outside the house, saying she wanted a Wendy's burger.

He got out of the car, he didn't even care that he was in his pyjamas and slippers.

He padded across the car park, and opened the door to Wendy's.

To his surprise seven others were already in the line, and four others waiting for there orders. Who would want a burger at four thirty!? There cant be that many pregnant wives in Seattle with food cravings?

"Urgh!" Freddie shouted, staying in line even so.

The man in front turned around, "pregnant wife, and cravings?" he asked.

"Yeah." Freddie sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"Same here." The man said turning around. Freddie laughed, but was secretly glad he wasn't the one pregnant.

* * *

Freddie walked up the stairs, and into the bedroom.

Sam sat propped up, her arms crossed.

"What took you so long?" Sam demanded.

"Sorry! There was a massive line! Here, you go…" Freddie said passing over the bag.

"Oh right…" Sam trailed off, "I just want a packet of BBQ lays now, thanks." Sam said.

Freddie growled, but went downstairs, grabbed the chips, and stomped upstairs.

He walked into the bedroom and Sam lay peacefully asleep spread across the bed, one leg hanging out, her arms spread wildly across the pillows.

Freddie snuggled down under the bed, and shut his eyes, knowing he had to get up in hour.

* * *

**A/N We got to forty reviews! I love you guys, which is why I'm updating again! Seriously, you're amazing, we only have six chapters and have forty-six reviews :D I hoped you like this awesome chapter!**

**To **LIVESTUPIDDIEHAPPY** – I love your name! Thanks for reviewing *hands chocolate milkshake***

**To **VictoriousGirl02** – Will do, thanks for reviewing *hands chocolate milkshake***

**To **hanniedani** – Thanks! *hands chocolate milkshake***

**To **molly74736** – I am trying to, thanks *hands chocolate milkshake***

**To **Friends4ever55** – Have done, glad you like this story too! *hands chocolate milkshake***

**To **lauraxoashleyxo** – Thanks! *hands chocolate milkshake***


	8. Chapter 8 - iBirthday 'surprise'

**Five months three weeks pregnant**

* * *

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to my beautiful girlfriend,

Happy birthday to you!" Freddie sang walking into the bedroom.

"Happy birthday Sam!" Freddie said kissing Sam's cheek.

"Thank you!" Sam grinned, eyeing the breakfast, Freddie had bought in on a tray.

Freddie laughed, and passed over the tray, Sam immediately attacking the bacon.

"So, what did ya get me!?" Sam said through a mouthful of bacon.

"I'll get your present, as soon as your washed, dressed, and have finished your birthday breakfast!" Freddie said, standing from the bed.

Sam pouts but carries on eating her breakfast at furious speed.

* * *

Sam walked into the kitchen, and sat down on the sofa.

"So now can I have my present!?" Sam whined impatiently.

Freddie laughed, "yeah, I'll go get it. One minute!" he said running into the storage cupboard.

He carried a quite light box, wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper. Sam watched excitedly has Freddie made his way over to Sam carrying the box.

"Hurry up!' Sam practically demanded.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Freddie said, sitting down and placing the box on Sam's lap.

Sam immediately attacked the wrapping paper, "be careful, it's very... very .. Delicate."

Sam pondered for a minute, wondering what could be so delicate, that was so big, and light. She continued attacking the wrapping paper, but more carefully.

She finally pulled it all free, and left was a brown cardboard box, she lifted the first flap and then the second. There was a basket taking up most of the space, and sitting in the basket curled up, was a Labourdour. The labourdour was creamy beige and very small. The puppy, stood up and yawned, He stood up, and jumped up onto the edge of the box, yapping eagerly at Sam.

"Oh my god!' Sam managed to say, starring down at the tiny puppy. Sam picked up the labdodour, and cuddled him barely taking notice of the chocolates filling the rest of the basket.

"Freddie!" Sam squealed, "he's so cute!" she cooed.

"I never though Sam Puckett would use the word 'cute!'" Freddie laughed, "but I'm glad you like him! So what are you going to name him then?" Freddie said scratching the puppies head.

"We'll call him potato!" Sam grinned.

"No." Freddie said shacking his head,

"It's my dog!" Sam said cuddling them protectively.

"Yes, but when I'm the one that has to walk it, I'm not bloody shouting potatoe!" Freddie said making Sam laugh.

"Okay, okay, I see your point!" Sam said laughing, "okay, let's call him Benji then, after my grandad." Sam said scratching the sleepy puppies head.

* * *

The doorbell rang, and Sam jumped up, Benji running after her.

"Benji, shhh, it's only Charlie!" Sam said talking to the dog, who was barking loudly.

Sam opened the door, and Charlie stood with her husband Adam. Charlie grinned, and pushed the double buggy with her two sons Cole and Blake into the apartment.

"Happy birthday Sam!" Charlie grinned, flinging her arms round Sam.

Sam laughed, Adam greeted her, and they shut the apartment door

"So did you like the puppy?" Charlie asked indicating Benji, attacking Freddie's slippers.

"I love him, wait how do you know?" Sam asked raising her eyebrow.

"Freddie asked me, what you wanted, and you kept talking about a puppy, so I let him in on what to get you!' Charlie grinned. Sam smiled and watched as Charlie bent down to speak to her sons.

"Cole, what are you gonna give Sammy?" Charlie said speaking to her two year old son.

"Bwoons!" Cole grinned. Making the three laugh. Charlie unstrapped the twins, and pushed the buggy into the corner. She handed the helium balloons to her sons who toddled over to Sam, and thrusted them into her face.

"Thank you Cole, thank you Blake," Sam sad being unusually polite.

Sam led the two into the front room, and Freddie greeted them. Charlie handed over a container, "It's strawberry frosting" Charlie said, "I just wanted to let you know I won't be at the market I don't think." Charlie said sitting on the couch.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm not earning much profits, sometimes not much at all!" Charlie said sadly.

"What, you were doing so well though!" Sam said shocked.

"Sam, your doing so well everyone now wants sprinkle-licous cupcakes, not Charlie's Treats." Charlie said sadly.

Sam looked at her feet, she felt terrible. She knew Charlie and Adam wouldn't be able to keep there house, if she didn't work on the stalls, then Sam had an idea.

"Let's go into business together!" Sam said looking up, and grinning. "Everyone loves your little bags, and tags you do especially as your so good at calligraphy! We can do cupcakes, big cakes like sponge, or chocolate, etc, and cookies. We can do special orders, as well and we can equal the money we get from each market! Plus we could each look after the stall once a week, so we would get double the money!" Sam rambled.

"Are you sure!?" Charlie said fingers crossed, Sam had already made up her mind. They were going into business together!

"Yes!" Sam said, hugging Charlie awkwardly because of her growing stomach. Charlie grinned, and they informed there partners of the idea, who both thought it was a good idea.

Sam smiled, she had a boyfriend, a baby on its way, a puppy, a new best friend seeing as Carly hadn't contacted her since she left. She had a new family. She loved every minute of it.

The next three hours went by really quickly. They bought out a strawberry flavoured cake, that Charlie had made for Sam, and they had sung 'happy birthday' including Cole and Blake. They had chatted, and drank wine and laughed. Freddie and Adam were chatting, and planning on going to a baseball match in a weeks time. Sam had helped Charlie put the twins to bed in travel cots in the spare room (They were going to be staying overnight because Adam and Charlie had drank and they didn't want to drink and drive especially with the twins.)

Sam filled glad here glasses with a non alcoholic cocktail, that Sam had especially made for the evening.

She watched as everyone was in a heated discussion about baseball, there was a sudden knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Sam called to Freddie. She walked over to the door, and opened it, in the doorway was a pile of balloons, they balloons pulled appeared to revealed Carly, grinning.

"Happy birthday Sam!' She said grinning, and walking into the apartment.

"Wait, oh my god, your pregnant!? Who's the dad?" Carly said in a rush.

"Sam, Hun, who is it?" Freddie called walking to the door. He slid his arm around her, and then stopped, in the doorway was Carly. Her mouth immediately dropped as with everything she had in her hands.

"Shit," he said loudly making Charlie and Adam come to the door.

"Freddie no shit. Of course it's fucking shit, you've cheated on me, fucking

hell Freddie. You Cheater!' Carly shouted, gradually becoming louder.

"And you cheated on me with Sam! You knocked her up. Your a fucking cheater, and as for you Sam you are one hell of a slut!" Carly shouted bursting into tears, and running across the corridor to Spencer's apartment.

Sam burst into tears, whilst Charlie rubbed her back comfortingly. Freddie stood on the doorway barely moving, Benji barked at all the commotion, making the twins burst into screams.

* * *

**A/N First of all, I'm real sorry I didn't update last week and on Monday, but my wifi was broken ;( Sorry guys! Second of all, I'm going on holiday on Monday! Whoop! I'm going to Egypt for those of you that care ;) and so I'm going to write as many chapters as I can, so when I get back, I can upload without ever missing a week! Finally it's my birthday on Sunday, and I'm having a party on Friday, and Saturday, and my family are over on Sunday. Happy birthday to me! :D I hope you liked this chapter, alot of drama! Sorry for the bad language. Keep on reviewing guys, I love you! Anywaysssss, thanks to, **

**To **Friends4ever55** - Thank you! *hands slice of birthday cake* **

**To **SeddieFan99** - SEDDIE! Long live SEDDIE! Thanks! *hands slice of birthday cake* **

**To **LittleMissVictorious** - Aw thanks, I love never ending troubles! *hands slice of birthday cake* **

**To **ISeriouslyDon-tCareWhoIShip** - Thanks :) *hands slice of birthday cake* **

**To **Deanna** - I haven't got to that part yet... *hands slice of birthday cake* **

**To **molly74736** - Sorry but I like doing it step by step, I don't just want her suddenly to have the baby :) *hands slice of birthday cake* **

**To **Warriors-Fan1342** - Thank you very much! *hands slice of birthday cake***

**To **Guest** - Thanks! Keep on reviewing! *hands slice of birthday cake***

**Also I just wanted to say I love danisnotonfire, if you dont know him go watch all his videos, he is legendary! He is so funny! It got me thinking my life's a fail, and now I wanna do YouTube videos, like him, coz he gets payed so much, but what would I dbait about, give me ideas, and a YouTube name idea :D P.S IM FINALLY A TEENAGER TODAY (17th Feb) WOOPPPPPP! IT'S MY BURTHDAY TODAY'! **


	9. Chapter 9 - iBirthday 'surprise' part 2

**Five months three weeks pregnant **

* * *

"Who was that?" Charlie questioned, whilst gently rocking Cole, who was still crying from the commotion.

"My ex-best friend." Sam sighed.

"Ex?" Adam asked raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, she went to Italy two years ago, and never made contact with us again. She became a clothes stylist, made new friends, and forgot about me and Freddie." Sam said resting her head on Freddie's shoulder.

"Why, was she so mad that you and Freddie are dating?" Charlie asked carefully laying Cole in the travel cot, who had fell asleep.

"Because, I used to have a BIG crush on Carly when we were younger. Then Sam kissed me and we started going out. Then we broke up, and Carly's Dad who's in the Air Force came home and said he wanted Carly to follow him to Italy. She accepted and just before she was leaving we kissed, but I didn't fancy her, I knew I fancied Sam from that kiss." He said smiling at Sam, "anyway she thought we were still together, but we weren't. Sam is my girlfriend, not Carly!" **(A/N YEAH LONG LIVE SEDDIE – HAIL SEDDIE!)**

"I see." Charlie said knowing her thumbnail.

"Yeah…" Sam said trailing off.. "It dosn't matter, Carly's the past." Sam finished quietly.

"Well, that's enough excitement for one day." Adam said standing from the sofa.

Sam smiled and stood up too, as with Freddie and Charlie.

"Thanks for the lovely gifts." Sam said referring to the bracelet, necklace and other baby stuff that she had unwrapped moments before Carly arrived.

"Thank you for having us round, and staying over." Adam said, with one arm around Charlie's waist.

They all said goodnight, and Freddie showed Charlie and Adam to there room.

* * *

Charlie awoke from a muffled crying sound, she moaned assuming the twins were awake and crying. She slid out of bed, and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She plodded barefoot past the front room, and then paused. The cry's were coming from the front room and kitchen. She walked into the kitchen and saw Sam crying in the kitchen. Her mass of blonde curls covered her face, she lay arms folded face down on the island.

"Sam?" Charlie asked.

Sam looked up, and quickly wiped her eyes with a crumpled tissue.

"Charlie?" Sam chocked trying to stop crying.

"Sam, what's the matter!?" Charlie said worried, she placed a hand on Sam's back comfortingly.

"I don't know, but just the argument upset me a lot, Carly used to be my best friend, we never argued!" Sam said, reducing her self into tears.

"Sam, Carly's just upset, she got back from Italy this morning, and she is just probably shocked and over whelmed, she needs time to think and so do you. But you two ARE still best friends. You two need to talk and discuss, you haven't seen each other in so long. It's as if you need to make friends all over again. But Sam, you shouldn't end your friendship. Talk to her tomorrow, she'll come round." Charlie said gently.

"Thanks Charlie. I'll talk to her tomorrow." Sam said standing up, Charlie smiled and watched as Sam walked up to her and Freddie's room, Benjie followed her

"Charlie you're my best friend too." Sam smiled, hugging her. "Thank you."

"Ditto." Charlie said grinning, watching as Sam walked back up into her bedroom.

(insert line)

"Where have you been?" Freddie asked, pulling Sam into a cuddle.

"Just talking to Charlie." Sam said leaning on Freddie's muscular arms.

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"I bought you something else, but I didn't tell you because of what happened with Carly and everything." Freddie said absentmindedly playing with Sam's hair.

"Oh, and what's that?" Sam said snuggling into his chest.

"I bought us a house…"

* * *

Thanks to..

**A/N – So I just got back from Egypt last week, it was great :D Then it was my friends birthday, then family stuff happened, then homework to catch up on because I missed days of school, and everything has just been super hetic, hence the late update! Plus, my mum refused to let me on here until all my homework was done -_- But, they good news is I wrote up to chapter fourteen or fifteen, so I should now always be on time, fingers crossed! Updates will now come every Sunday hopefully! My birthday was great, thanks to everyone (: **

**To ISeriouslyDontCareWhoIship – I know right! *hands candyfloss***

**To **suninthenightsky** – In the final episode of iCarly, Carly kisses Freddie, and in this carly presumes that they are together, but of course there not J LONG LIVE SEDDIE! *hands candyfloss***

**To** LittleMissVictorious**– Thank you much, and really! Why? I know, so was I, but it fitted, so I thought hey! Thank you! Aw Thanks again : ) I love your reviews there so nice! That sounds cheesey, oh well : D *hands candyfloss***

**To **molly74736** – Thanks :) So do I! Dosn't every one! *hands candyfloss***

**To **Friends4ever55** – Sorry it's taken me ages! Im so lazy! *hands candyfloss***

**To **Esther** – Thanks, sorry its taken so long, I've been on holiday and everything's hetic, and I'm so lazy!**

**To **Sarah** – Yeppp, I'm british : ) **


	10. Chapter 10 - ihelp out my friends!

**Six months one week pregnant **

* * *

Charlie knocked on the door of Carly and Spencer's apartment. She held her breath, as soon as Carly would realise who it was, Charlie was sure that Carly would slam the door in her face.

The door opened, it was Carly much to Charlie's disappointment, she had hoped it was spencer; she got on well with him. But she was doing it for Sam, her only friend.

Charlie had never had any friends; she had bullies though. Lots of them. They'd take the mick out of her freckles, her 'weirdness', her amazing singing voice, her bubbliness and how hard she had worked at school.

Charlie had always dreamt about having friends as sad that may sound.

Carly went to shut the door but Charlie was quick and wedged her foot in the door.

"Carly, please." Charlie said softly.

"I just want to talk." Charlie pleaded.

"Fine." Carly said reluctantly opening the door, wide enough for Charlie to slip through.

"Thanks," said Charlie sitting on the sofa.

"I'm sorry about the argument you guys had," Charlie said gently, Carly just shrugged and look down at her feet. "You don't want your argument to end your friendship, surely!" Charlie said absentmindedly chewing her hair.

"Your, chewing your hair…" Carly pointed out.

"I know," Charlie giggled, "I used a special chocolate tasting shampoo last night, and now my hair tastes like chocolate!" Charlie said giggling.

"Oh…" said Carly; she so desperately wanted to laugh, she liked the look and personality of Charlie but she was friends with Sam… Charlie had replaced her.

"Anyway, look Sam's really upset and I'm sure you are too, surely you don't want your friendship to end; escpically like this!" Charlie said softly.

"Sam's a slut; she stole my boyfriend." Carly said with a harsh tone to her voice.

"Carly, I understand that, but you've been best friends since kindergarden."

"I know; I was wrong. I never made any contact with them from Italy. It was just too over whelming hearing them and they were here and I was there. And I never told Freddie we were together, I just kissed him and left and guessed that we were together. I shouldn't of called Sam a slut. I was just so upset. I've been a terrible friend, I never even sent a postcard; not even once! I miss them, I miss my best friends!" Carly trembled suddenly reducing herself into tears.

"It's okay!" Charlie said comforting Carly, she gently carried on rubbing Carly's back, until her tears eased, and she calmed down.

"No it isen't." Carly said shakily.

"You've both done wrong. Look put it behind you. Sam's six months and a week pregnant and hasn't had her baby shower yet! You can help me plan it!" Charlie said clapping her hands excitedly.

"Okay!" Carly said.

* * *

"So we have:

Sam

Freddie

Charlie

Adam

Carly

Spencer

Gibby

Melanie

Ms Benson and

Ms puckett, currently coming to Sam's baby shower." Charlie said reading from the list they had wrote.

"My two boys Cole, and Blake are coming too, but they don't really count as guests do they?" Charlie said.

"Ill write them down anyway." Carly said quickly scribbling it down.

"Oh god wait, we can't have Ms Benson!" Charlie said crossing her of the list.

"Why?" Carly asked; she knew Ms Benson was a pain – wait make that a double pain – but it was her Sons girlfriends baby shower.

"Because she's in new york and doesn't know that Sam and Freddie are together; let alone that Sam's pregnant with Freddie's child.

"Oh my god, are they planning on telling her soon?" Carly asked.

"I'm not sure but they're moving into a house next week so they'll have to give her the new number." Charlie said fiddling with her hair.

"They're moving?" Carly asked surprised.

"Yeah, it was Sam's present as well as the puppy. They need a new house for the baby; they can't just start raising a baby in Ms Benson's house from the sound of her, she'd blow the roof!" Charlie said laughing slightly.

"True." Carly said letting out a laugh.

"Right so tomorrow we need to buy: Decorations,

balloons,

party favours,

presents,

invites,

cake,

games,

baby stuff, etc." Carly said taking charge.

"Yup; what time shall we meet tomorrow?" Charlie asked pulling out her personal organiser.

"Ten?" Carly asked.

"I need to drop Cole and Blake at kindergarden, at ten so is eleven okay?" Charlie asked.

"Sure!"

"Speaking of which I need to pick them up!" Charlie said glancing down at her ice watch.

"Okay, well thanks Charlie, see you tomorrow!" Carly smiled and hugged her new friend.

"See'ya tomorrow Carls!" Charlie waves as she clambered into the elevator.

* * *

A/N Hey guys! So I realised its mothers day on Sunday; and I have a lot of homework to do tomorrow and I'm at a dinner party thingy so I probably would have time, and neither would you guys! (to review) So I thought I would update now! Hope that's okay! Thanks for the reviews, they were all very sweet, but hopefully we can have some more next time! Keep reviewing! Hope you enjoyed!

Thanks to…

**To **Little Miss Victorious** – Thanks! Yep, he sure did! I know right, that's the downside to missing school! *hands waffles***

**To **princess1014** – Thanks, if you wouldn't mind please review previous chapters (: *hands waffles***

**To **Esther** – Thanks (:*hands waffles***

**To **baydear** - Thank you, that was real sweet! So do you not ship Seddie? Lol ;) *hands waffles***

**To **friends4ever55** – Thank you! :D *hands waffles***


	11. Chapter 11 - iHave a baby shower!

**Six Months Three Weeks Pregnant**

* * *

'_Take Sam to the small cafe around the corner, myself or Charlie will text you when to bring her back into the apartment. Leave your key under my door. Carly xo' Carly quickly sent the text to Freddie who replied almost immeaditly. _

'_Okay, don't be long as Sam is a bit grouchy and you know how long it takes to stall her!' _Carly rolled her eyes, but laughed anyway.

"They've left the apartment!" Charlie called excitedly from watching out of the peep hole; they were both waiting for Freddie to take Sam to a nearby cafe so they could decorate the apartment ready for the surprise baby shower!

"Lets go!" Carly squealed.

They each grabbed bags full of decor, and balloons that they had recently bought, and quickly scuttled across the hall and into Freddie's - technically Freddie's mum's - apartment.

* * *

'_Are you done yet, can't keep her down here much longer, so please HURRY UP!' _

'_Ten minutes and we'll be done, the bloody cake hans't arrived yet! : Carly xo' _

"Freddie just texted, Sam's getting agitated and they're coming up in ten, so we need to hurry!" Carly shouted to the guests that had arrived an hour ago to help; everyone had luckily been able to attend, even Pam and Melanie Puckett had come in which was the first time they had heard of Sam's Pregnancy.

"Trust Sam to try and ruin her surprise!" Charlie said jokingly.

They all hurried around, and continued to decorate at full speed.

"Charlie, the door can you get it! Benji's got himself stuck in the paper chains, and ripped half of them up!" Carly shouted followed by a bark from Benji.

Charlie rushed over to the door, and was realived it was finally the cake, she paid and juggled Cole and blake, and the cake into the kitchen, when the door bell went again.

"It must be Sam!" Carly shouted.

"Quick lights out, and everyone hide!" Charlie shouted grabbing the twins and ducking behind the sofa.

Spencer pulled open the door, and flicked the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" Shouted everyone simultaneously.

"Oh wait, its Adam!" Charlie said appearing from behind the sofa.

Charlie handed over a whiny Blanke to a panting Adam.

"You tricked us you cheeky man, we thought you were Sam and Freddie!" Charlie said playfully hitting his chest.

Everyone began to appear from there hiding places.

"I.. just.." Adam panted but was interrupted before he could finish.

"Speaking of the devil and her husband, where is Sam and Freddie?" Charlie asked jokingly.

"Thats... what.." Adam started but was interrupted.

"Yeah, they were meant to be up here like fifteen minutes ago!" Melanie said joining in.

"Thats... what... I-"

"Maybe I should call or-" Carly said.

"I CAME HERE - WELL RAN! ALL THE WAY HERE TO TELL YOU SAM AND FREDDIE ARE ON THERE WAY UP!" Adam shouted, everyone immeaditly re-scrambled for there hiding places.

"Where do I hide!?" Spencer said frantically running about, Carly quickly pulling him down behind the kitchen island/table.

They could hear the rustle of the keys, which proceded into the lock. The door swinged open.

"Urghh, this pregnancy is making my boobs saggy AND sore; not to mention how horny I feel, so can we skip to the bedroom scene coz right now, god - I've never felt so horny in my life!" Sam said facing Freddie, she walked backwards into the apartment, Freddie was trying desperately not to laugh.

'SURPRISE!" Chorused the guests as the light flickered on.

"Oh my god!" Sam said covering her mouth.

"Sam!" Carly said laughing, "I'll be playing this at your wedding!" Carly smiled indication the camera she held.

"In front of the kids too!" Charlie joked, covering the twins ears.

"You put your foot in it, eh girl!" Pam said laughing.

"Anyway, HAPPY BABY SHOWER!" Charlie said hugging Sam, with Blake in one hand.

"I left a dress out for you to change into in the spare room." Charlie whispered referring to Sam's tracksuit.

"Thanks Charlie" Sam whispered back then quickly ran into the spare room to change.

Carly quickly ran into the kitchen and lit the cake. It showed a baby in the cot, and had a 'ITS A GIRL!' in pink icing.

As Sam re-entered the front room this time in a black dress, with her hair down, Carly carried the cake over to Sam whilst Spencer carried on filming.

"CARLY!" Adam and Charlie suddenly screamed.

Suddenly Benji came bounding over to Carly a full speed, knocking Carly flying, and the cake.

"BENJI!" Freddie shouted half heartily.

"Naughty dog!" Sam said scratching his head all the same.

Gibby and Adam helped Carly to her feet.

* * *

The rest of the day went on as planned, they played games, ate the food, talked and exchanged presents.

From Pam they received a crumbled $5 bill that she pulled out of her pocket, from Gibby they got a babygrow saying 'If you think I'm hot, check out my god father!' which Sam told him, that there was no way that he would be the godfather.

From Spencer they received a $150 giftcard to 'babiesRus'. From Charlie and Adam they received $100 gift voucher to the furniture department of WALMART.

From Carly, was a box, inside was full of baby essentials such as pacifiers, Teddy's, Nappies, Clothes, Bibs, Rattles, etc. Inside was also $75.

Sam thanked and hugged everyone for the presents.

* * *

"Its four o'clock we better go!" Charlie said.

"Thank you all for coming, it was great!" Sam said as everyone left the apartment.

"Thanks to you two especially, your the best friends in the world!" Sam said hugging them both together.

* * *

**A/N Hi guys! Sorry this was a late update! Anyway, next week I will be updating on Saturday as its mine and my bestfriends BIRTHDAY PARTY :D So excited! I have a new story based on Twilight, so please check it out and review :) I just realized I have 19 followers for this story :o So, if your following this, please also review! Finally, were almost at 80 reviews :D If your the 80th reviewer, I will read and review all your stories, every chapter :D Unless your story is like 200 chapters long! Anyways, thanks to... **

**To **LittleMissVictorious** - Thanks, and thats fine! *hands oreos* **

**To **Princess1014** - Thank you so much! You need to review chapters 1-8! So am I! *hands oreos***

**To **BLAH** - Cool name, and thanks:) *hands oreos***

**To **suninthenightsky** - Yeah hooray! *hands oreos***

**To** Baydear** - Hoary! I transformed your ship! ;) *hands oreos***

**To **Friends4ever55** - Thanks :) *hands oreos***


	12. Chapter 12 - iName games

**Seven Months Pregnant **

* * *

"We need to think of names!" Sam said suddenly, after she had demolished two bacon sandwiches and half of Freddie's.

"What about Peyton?" Freddie asked, gently carrying Sam to the sofa.

Sam wrinkled her nose. "It's.. Er... Nice?" Sam said.

"You don't like it do you?" Freddie said laughing.

"Nope." Sam said chuckling.

Freddie gently set Sam down on the sofa, Sam snuggled up to Freddie, and he gently kissed her forehead.

"Faye?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, I like that one," Freddie said nodding his head, "we better write the ones that we like down." Freddie said pulling out his iPhone, and going onto the notes. He quickly typed in Faye.

"Rosie?" Freddie asked.

"Freddie no offence but you pick the worst names, there all so... so.. girly!" Sam said.

"Maybe because we're having a daughter!" Freddie chuckled.

"I know but..." Sam said.

Freddie laughed, "Okay then, what about Maddie?" He asked

"Yeah, I like that one!" Sam said nodding. Freddie quickly typed it down.

"Lizzie?" Freddie asked

"Nice, but too old fashioned." I said.

"How can a name be too old fashioned!?" Freddie exclaimed.

"Easily. I want something new, and different. I don't want something common like Bella, Amy, Chloe, Elizabeth, there all too common!" Sam said biting her nails.

"Okay then, what about Alice?"

"Yep, write that down."

"Kelsie?"

"Cute but no."

"Charlie?"

"Add it on." Sam said, Freddie quickly typed it.

"Viv?"

"No way." Sam said wrinkling her nose slightly.

"Taylor?"

"Yeah, I really like that one, add it on!" Sam said.

"Lily?"

"Too common." Sam pointed out.

"Daisie?" Freddie said.

"Maybe as a middle name." Sam said.

"Tori?" Freddie said.

"That's nice.. Wait.. After that chick we met in Hollywood, that had the 'amazing' cheekbones?" Sam asked.

"Nooo..." Freddie said unconvincingly.

"Yeah right." Sam said but didn't stress on about it, "I was thinking what about Ari, like short for Ariana?"

"Yeah, I love it." Freddie said nodding his head in agreement.

"So Ari it is?" Sam smiled.

"Yeah!" Freddie said. "Okay, what about the middle name(s)?" Freddie asked.

"Well I liked Taylor." Sam said.

"What about Olivia?" Freddie suddenly said.

"Ari Olivia Taylor Benson." Sam said smiling and nodding.

"It has a ring to it, it sounds nice." Freddie smiled. "Ari Olivia Taylor Benson it is." He smiled.

"Our daughter." Sam smiled.

"Our daughter." Freddie repeated, he paused and looked down at his wife, he smiled, and bent down and kissed his beautiful wife.

* * *

**A/N Hey my lovely reviewers! The seven reviews I received were all so lovely, but we still havent got that 80th review, so you all have a 2nd chance! :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and like the name I choose, I can imagine Sam and Freddie calling there child Ari Olivia Taylor Benson, and it has a nice ring to it! Also, this chapter was waiting to be uploaded, but my ipad crashed the damn thing :/ **

**Thanks to.. **

**To LittleMissVictorious - Thank you so much :) I pronouce it as ore-os, how do you? *hands chocolate* **

**To BayDear - Thanks! :) *hands chocolate* **

**To RainbowNat - Will do :) *hands chocolate* **

**To ilove2shipseddie - You still can be! *hands chocolate* **

**To molly74736 - Thanks! *hands chocolate***

**To Friends4ever55 - Thank you! *hands chocolate***

**To/Just-seddie-and-jennette - Thanks :D *hands chocolate***


	13. Chapter 13 - imove house and break

**Seven months three weeks pregnant **

**(insert line)**

Sam folded the last off her clothes, and packed them into her bag. She only had two suitcases of clothes; she still hadn't got around to packing up the rest of her belongings from her mum's.

Though her mum had told her last week at the baby shower that she wanted Sam's stuff out ASAP as a rich doctor – her new boyfriend, who was old enough to be Sam's grandfather – and his nineteen year old son was moving in in two weeks and her old room was going to be redecorated.

Sam was partly glad that her mum had shown, but was annoyed that she had made crude and unneeded comments throughout the evening, and had also forgotten a present so sheepishly handed over a crumbled $5 bill from her pocket. She then later proceeded to set the paper chains on fire with her cigarette lighter, and became so drunk that Adam had had to drive her home.

Secretly Sam had wished Ms Benson – the crazy women – was her mum, because it was better to have a mum that cared too much, than a mum that didn't care all.

Sam wanted a mum that would come see her each week that remembered her birthday; she wanted a mum that cared.

"Are you ready?" Freddie asked interrupting Sam's thoughts.

"Yeah, everything's packed and ready to go!" Sam said smiling.

"You're going to be excited when you see the house!" Freddie grinned.

"I wish you'd have just let me see a picture!" Sam wined.

"Nope! Its your birthday surprise."

"My birthday was a month ago!' Sam said hauling the suitcases of the bed. Freddie immediately took the bags from his pregnant girlfriend.

"I wish you wouldn't treat me like a child and let me take my OWN bags!" Sam said following Freddie into the front room.

"Sam your thirty one weeks pregnant, I'm not letting you carry those heavy bags!" Freddie said sternly.

"Sam for once you want to work?" Carly laughed.

"Good point." Sam said sitting down on the coach.

Today was moving day, and Carly, Spencer, Adam and Charlie had all come over to help.

"Okay boys, lets take the furniture now, Carly and Charlie can take take the boxes and suitcases." Adam said.

"Okay, there isn't much furniture to be taken anyway only really my bedroom furniture and the baby stuff which is still in the boxes." Freddie said leading the boys into his bedroom.

(insert line)

Within two hours they had finished, and were ready to go.

Sam picked up her final suitcase, and followed Freddie out of the apartment, and locked the door.

They were all only down one level, when Sam suddenly screamed.

"FREDDIE!"

"What?" Freddie said panicked running back up to Sam.

"My waters broke..."

"But your only thirty weeks!"

(insert line)

**A/N Hey guys! I know it's short, sorry! I hope that all shocked you, and you liked it! I know this isn't my usual update date, but it was easter Sunday, bank holiday monday and blabla so my mum completely banned me from the computer! Grrr… The reviews were so lovely, I can't believe I got twelve reviews, that's so great! Stay amazing! Lastly, does anyone have a wattpad account? Because I do and I have stories up! Fianlly, I wont update on Sunday as I'm on holiday, so I will update when I get back from holiday which is on Tuesday! I will most likely update on Thursday, so keep a look out! ALSO I WOULD JUST LIKE TO TELL EVERYONE TO CHECK OUT LITTLEMISSVICTORIOUS' AMAZING STORY CALLED NEVER ENDING TROUBLES! ITS AMAZING! 3**

**Thanks to…**

**To **popilove** - *hands baby chick!***

**To **Friends4ever55** - Thank youuu! Congrats on being the 80****th**** review! *hands baby chick!***

**To** LittleMissVictorious** – Aww thanks! Yupp I read it, poor kaidie ): Update soon! *hands baby chick!***

**To **Musicqueen124** – There not? *hands baby chick!***

**To **Ultron-5** – Soon my friend, soon :D Maybe next chapter.. :D *hands baby chick!***

**To **Saphirabrightscale** – Thanks :D *hands baby chick!***

**To **Sarah** – No they didn't I don't know how/why I put that! :S *hands baby chick!***

**To **SchlauMausi** – Thanks :D I or Charlie remind you? Oh my god, thank you so much that means a lot! =D *hands baby chick!***

**To **All For Jesus** – Thanks, SEDDIE! *hands baby chick!***

**To **Guest** – Thanks! *hands baby chick!***

**To **basketballgirl1185** – Will do :D *hands baby chick!***

**To **BayDear** – Thanks, I love it too! Thanks! *hands baby chick!***


End file.
